Comfort In Wake
by ErinWoodEdris
Summary: Finn has just passed and Rachel has been missing him in more ways than one, so to get that feeling she once had with him she buys some special help from online. When receiving her package she couldn't wait to use it, but by golly Blaine and Kurt come back to the Loft to catch Rachel in action with her newest toy. (Now please be advised this is for 17 and older.)


Hello everybody! Now I know I have another story to work on, but this just started flowing out of me as an idea and then it became a one-shot. This is my first ever one-shot here on and I do hope some Gleeks will enjoy this!

I do not own the rights of Glee.

* * *

She knew what she wanted and for her she always got everything, at least that's what she thought. After Finn's passing she wanted to scream, yell, lock herself up, but at this moment she wanted sweet release that he given her when they hooked up at the supposed wedding of Emma Pilsbury and William Schuester. So she opened up her laptop just lazily searching at least that's what she told herself when she found a site that sales a certain play toy that if given the measurements of their lover they can generate a toy just like she wanted. So she sent in the order while nervously looking at the sheet between her and Kurt afraid to be caught at such a naughty thing she was doing. So she filled out all the information they needed and when she finished and got to the bottom she clicked 'submit' while closing her eyes to open them and see the order go through.

It was a Saturday night and it had been three days since she submit her order requesting fast service so it would be here today. Blaine had decided to come down for the weekend to be there for Kurt so he can comfort him of his brother's passing. It was already 6pm and Rachel knew Blaine had timed a night out with Kurt, so she would have the place to herself. As they left she gave each a peck on the cheek and a hug wishing them a safe time.

There was a knock at the door about seven minutes later and she quickly answered to see a UPS guy. She signed off on her package and pushed him out then locked the door to go back to her safe haven place in the loft and opened the package. She originally wanted to get it in pink, but instead she got it in blue to honor Finn since it was his favorite color. She turned it on and it hummed as it moved in a circular motion, she then again turned it off as she riled herself up for lubrication and then slowly put it inside her and turned it back on and she very loudly moaned.

Rachel was in sweet bliss, so she didn't hear the door unlocked as Kurt argued with Blaine, "I can't believe you forgot your wallet, I kept asking if you had everything" before Blaine could argue back as they heard a yelp and they both went to Rachel's area to see if she was ok, to only be in shock at what they saw.

Rachel Berry was sprawled out with her legs wide open so everything was on show as she spasam around her toy and her feminine juices soaking it.

"Rachel!" Kurt finally yelled.

Rachel looked up at Kurt with her eyes glazed over in lust, when she finally realized who it was she quickly pulled out her toy and moaned at the lost feeling to only hide it behind her back looking ashamed at what she'd been caught doing.

"Do you have anything to say Berry?" Kurt with only light anger on his tone while looking at her.

"Kurt I…I just miss him, you have no idea how much I miss him and I got this online and put in an order with his exact measurements to feel something, to feel him" Rachel had tears just pouring out of her eyes now.

Kurt leaned down onto her bed with his knees and got close to her face as Rachel now expected him to slap her to only have her face softly caressed and then soft lips against hers. She didn't know how to respond until Kurt pulled away, "We both lost someone special, let us comfort each other, okay sweetie?" Kurt offered.

Rachel didn't know what to say so she looked to Blaine and he gave her a smile and nodded at her to say that it was ok, that it all was okay.

Again Kurt kissed Rachel and she slowly responded back, the way Kurt's tongue overlap hers soothe her in some tantalizing way. Blaine also drew close to her and gave her butterfly kisses along her neck and down her collar bone. Rachel had never felt so appreciated before as Kurt now gave her a soft peck on her face and tears that she didn't know she was crying.

Kurt now pulled back as Blaine softly and slowly stripped off her long sleeve shirt and now started to kiss her mid-back as Kurt unclasped the front of her bra releasing her once flat chest to a now nice size C. Kurt massaged her boobs with his hand while twerking her nipples with his forefinger and thumb.

Rachel began to moan and she didn't know if it was because Blaine had licked her spine or the way Kurt was teasing her chest, but she didn't care for finally she was getting solace.

After riling up the upper-half of Rachel's body, Blaine and Kurt pulled away and in that moment they saw Rachel look vulnerable and lost. Kurt smiled, "Don't worry Rachie sweetie, we're not stopping, but I thought maybe you wanted to take off your bottoms" he assured her.

Rachel took of the sweat pants she had on and looked shyly and Kurt and Blaine, before she could take off her underwear Blaine stopped her, "Let me do that Rachel" he said with his debonair smile.

Blaine grabbed the hem of her underwear between his teeth and slowly pulled them down her nicely tan creamy legs while still managing to hold eye contact with her. Kurt now began to rub her legs reaching up to her thighs while Blaine kissed the center of her chest slowly and softly and going down to her sides and it sent up an electrifying feeling throughout Rachel's body.

Then Kurt looked to Blaine and he just understood without words as Blaine took Kurt's position and Kurt stood up to take off his own clothes to now stand in only black boxers that were silky smooth.

When Blaine looked back at Kurt he wanted to jump him, but he knew they were doing this for Rachel, so when Blaine pulled away and Rachel notice Kurt she was shocked "Kurt if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I don't want you to. I know you're gay and Blaine can't be fine with this" she said as she looked to Blaine for help.

"It's ok Rachel, I'm fine with this and Blaine is fine with this, so don't worry" Kurt told Rachel while softly caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes.

Rachel looked to Blaine, "I'm fine with this Rachel, if Kurt were to do this with anyone, I am happy it's you" he gave her a smirk.

Kurt came down to now hover over her body, "You know this is my first time you might have to help me" Kurt softly whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel shivered at the sensation of his breath against her ear, "I will, thank you Kurt" she said to him.

Kurt looked into her eyes and knew she was being honest and in that moment he felt bubbles in his chest as he now kissed her very heatedly as he slid his hand down in-between them and pulled out his thriving male organ and slowly pushed it inside Rachel. In that moment Kurt was ready to burst, he wondered how it would be with a woman but with the heat and her wetness felt good to him as it just sucked him up.

Blaine stared at them in fascination, he himself never had been with woman and seeing Kurt take charge with her turned him on. He wondered what did this make him? He wanted to be touched to be there with them.

As Kurt was picking up pace and Rachel moaned, she tossed her head to the side to notice what was going on with Blaine and she felt bad for him. So she turned again to look at Kurt who was looking straight at her, "Kurt…stop and…slow down" she panted out.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Was I going too fast?" Kurt said coming to a sudden stop.

"No" she answered and kissed him tenderly on the lips "I think Blaine should be included, is that ok?" at the last part she looked to Blaine.

"Me? But how?" Blaine asked looking to Kurt to try and understand.

"I've never done this before, but you can take me from behind if you want?" Rachel asked with an innocent face which was surprising to make since she still had Kurt in her.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Blaine asked while looking to Kurt.

"We're sure" Kurt and Rachel responded.

Blaine started to strip down as Rachel now looked to Kurt, "Kurt if you can, can you sit us to where you are still inside me so Blaine can take part?" Kurt laughed and Rachel felt offended but Kurt did as he was told.

"Rachel Berry, you just have to have it all" he said into her ear while he kissed her neck and in-between her shoulder blades.

Blaine was now fully undressed and sat behind Rachel, "Now what?" he asked.

"First put on some lube that is in my small dresser right there by my bed so it won't hurt as much. After that slowly push yourself in from this position and then we'll settle into a rhythm" Rachel instructed and Blaine went through her drawer.

"How can you be so relax with me in you?" Kurt asked.

"Really Kurt? I'm an actress, that's how" Rachel answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine had now finished putting on the lubrication and he centered himself under where he would enter and slowly thrust in. Rachel moaned with a slight yelp Kurt now began to kiss Rachel's face and then her lips to calm her down. Once the feeling settled in she told them they can move, Kurt went down to kissing her neck as he thrust in her like before but Blaine was still going slow for her sake.

Kurt had slowly managed to put them in a straight position by having them on their sides to where when he thrust in Blaine would pull out. They were in sync, Blaine kissed the back of her neck and shoulders while Kurt actually make-out with her, he enjoyed it when she moaned into mouth.

Rachel had managed to climax at least four times while Blaine and Kurt held out. She wanted it to stop but at the same time she wanted them to thrust harder and faster. Right when she climaxed the fifth time Kurt and Blaine had their release and filled Rachel up. Blaine pulled out first and she moaned at the feeling while Kurt still stayed in her and kissed her forehead, "I will always be there Rachel Berry, despite your diva attitude and your obsession of being right, I will be here for you" he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

After that Kurt pulled out and Rachel moaned more in annoyance at the loss of a personal connection than the feel of him pulling out. Blaine grabbed up the sheets to cover them to see the play toy Rachel had bought that started all of this. Blaine picked it up, "So…is this really the exact measurements of Finn?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah…why?" Rachel looked at Blaine.

"Not bad, I can understand why you miss him" Blaine joked.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled at his lover while smacking his arm.

"It's ok Kurt, I'm fine. You were just as better and of course you to Blaine" Rachel said kissing both of them on the cheek.

Kurt and Blaine hugged Rachel and wished her well and to get some sleep and that they promised they would be with her throughout the night.

The next morning Santana came banging through the door of the apartment that she was sharing with Rachel and Kurt. She had picked up the mail and she decided to give Rachel her stuff first, so going over to Rachel's sheeted area she pulled the sheet to only come to the last thing she expected to see.

"Oh my fuckin' god! Oh my fuckin' god!" Santana screamed. After the like fourth 'Omfg' Kurt woke up to see Santana standing there freaking out, "Look Santana we can explain-" "How the hell can you explain this porcelain?! I am gone for one effin' night mourning Finn to only come back to see your effin' ménage trois! What are you now? Straight, Gay, Bi or a straight up tranny?!" midway through Santana's yelling, Rachel and Blaine woke up.

"Don't talk to Kurt that way!" Rachel and Blaine both yelled.

"What the hell man, did ya'll plan this, where you there when Finn die?! Did you three murder him?!" at that Rachel stood up not caring she was nude.

"Look Santana, I lost him to! He was my first love, my first everything, somewhere along the way even though we were broken up I had expected him to come back and marry me and have at least 3-4 kids and now I won't get that, I won't get him. I miss him, I miss everything about him, I miss when we made-love together. I was so desperate I actually paid over $120 for this toy with his measurements to try and get that feeling again!" Rachel threw the play toy at Santana, "I thought I was going to be alone just trying to do something for my pain, but all because Blaine forgot his wallet they came back and caught me and they comforted me and made me feel loved and not alone and even though I am sore I am still standing for them" both Blaine and Kurt blushed at the memory of last night, "Tell me Santana how did you mourn Finn, by drinking a case and gulping down a dozen tequila shots?!" Rachel asked while staring down Santana.

"You know what Berry I'll hand it to you, so what if I did drink a case and dozen tequila shots? I don't know what else to do! He was the dopiest and yet sweetest gringo had ever met. The night when he lost his virginity to me he kept asking me if I was ok at least half a dozen times" Santana sniffled and half laughed, "I just wish I could have told him 'Thank you' for treating me like a human and not some quick fix for guys. I actually felt special" she said the last words softly.

Rachel climbed down the bed and went to hug Santana even though she was still naked. Santana hugged her back as she cried while Blaine and Kurt at least pulled their pants on and came over to join in the hug.

After they all recuperated, Santana look to Blaine and Kurt, "So tell me, what does this make you two now?" she asked with her arms folded in front of her chest while staring them down.

"We're still gay Santana, for we would never do that with anyone else but Rachel" Kurt answered.

"Exactly so no worries Satan" Blaine said teasing.

"Awww, you guys" Rachel sat in-between Kurt and Blaine and gave them each a peck on the cheek.

"Weirdo's, come let's go out for a slice, but…just one question, do you plan on telling the rest of the group?" Santana look to the three of them.

The three looked at each other then back at Santana, "Only if they asked" they chorused.

"Then I have some textin' to do" Santana said with a mischievous smile.

All three of them just laughed and got dressed to go out and have some fun together.

* * *

Now personally I enjoyed doing this one-shot and think it's great, but it's up to you as viewers to tell me what you thought. So review!


End file.
